39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dead of Night
The Dead Of Night, writtten by Peter Lerangis, is the third book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series and it was released on March 6th 2012. Plot The Vespers have crossed the line. Amy and Dan were devastated when the Vespers kidnapped seven Cahills around the world, holding them hostage until Amy and Dan delivered an impossible ransom. But at least the hostages were Cahills—members of the world's most powerful family, trained to face disaster. But now the Vespers have captured Atticus, an innocent 11-year-old boy and Dan's only friend. Dan and Amy find themselves in the struggle of their lives. Because if they can't outwit the Vespers, the unthinkable will happen... Atticus is going to die. Back Cover A LIFE ON THE LINE When seven members of his family were kidnapped by the Vespers, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill knew he was in for the fight of his life. He knew he was up against an impossibly powerful enemy. And Dan knew the odds were that some of his family members wouldn't make it. But even as Dan steels himself to accept these facts, the unthinkable happens. The Vespers capture a blameless bystander--Dan's best friend Atticus. With an innocent life on the line, Dan kicks off a frantic hunt that will take him from the back alleys of Prague to the rock caves of Turkey. But Dan better find Atticus fast. If he doesn't his best friend will surely die. Puzzles *Part of the star map can be seen at the upper left-hand corner. *There is a puzzle on the telescope on the inside cover. To read the code you read only the letters with a star over them. It reads: Timbuktu *On the lens of the telescope two stars are red, Alpha Mensae and Vega. Alpha Mensae is the brightest star in the constellation, Mensa, and Vega is the brightest star in the constellation, Lyra. *In the pages, there will be a message using the Periodic Table as a cipher. *On certain pages there are items from the periodical table. If you decode it from that to numbers, then numbers to letters, it reads: Manuscript Voynich *On the front cover on the lens of the telescope, there are four constellations, Mensa, Orion, Lyra, and Eridanus. If you take the first letter of each constellation, you get the word: MOLE. Summary The book begins after Atticus is kidnapped. Later the Wyomings stop to see if the getaway jet is ready. Then Atticus complains that he is getting sick from the sticky buns and motor oil. Before he remembered that his mom's tech guy, Max Beezer, gave some his tech to him and his assistant Dave Speminer. He asks for his key chain and Cheyenne finds that on the key-chain that there was a transmitter but she destroyed it. But the hand sanitizer was really a hidden transmitter. The Wyoming twins take Atticus to a Vesper stronghold in Goreme, Turkey. There, they force Atticus to decipher a code. Meanwhile, Dan and Amy have located Atticus's whereabouts, and Jake seems to be starting to work together with them. Back at the Vesper stronghold, Atticus activates the self-destruct system, and he runs away before the place explodes. Outside, he is finally reunited with Dan, Amy, and Jake. Once outside the car, they get another assignment: give a stale orb in a full four days, or one of the seven hostages is dead. Also they have to pick a hostage, or V-1 will choose. Without hesitation, Dan picks Alistair Oh. They need to go to Samarkand, Uzbekistan. Sinead said that Interpol is tracking every flight out of Turkey, so they need fake passports and disguises, and go tomorrow morning. So, they have to stay in the hotel. Erasmus comes, bringing bad news about McIntyre's death, plus a paper with list of cities. Amy contacts Hamilton and Jonah to go to Pompeii. They went inside the hotel, then fears that they've been followed. Greeted by Bartu Yilmaz, Erasmus's cousin, he turns Amy and Dan to Interpol. Meanwhile, back at the Cahill Command center, Ian checks the scrap paper he picked at DeOssie factory. He decides to visit his mother, so he's gone to New York. Back at Turkey, Dan and Amy are saved by Luna Amato, bringing them to her house. They stay for a little time, until they discovered that V-5 is Luna Amato. So, they escape. Dan managed to steal her phone. Now, they got a tool to contact V-1. At Samarkand, Uzbekistan, they go to Ulugh Beg Observatory. Salim, their tour guide, gives poems on the tour. Meanwhile, in New York, Ian finally talks to her mother, and changed his flight. At Cahill command center, Sinead received the photo of the hostages. The lizard on the photo might gives the location of the hostages. Back at Turkey, Dan finds out that 'a stale orb' is actually an anagram of 'Astrolabe'. Back at Cahill Command Center, Sinead got mad at Evan for sharing the hostages' photo to the Cahill Message Board. Amy and Jake figure out about the three factors of the stars in Salim's poem, and get time to break into the observatory at night. 1022 = 2 x 7 x 73, they then descend and ascend the stair with these numbers, press a stone, and a secret hatch opens. They found the astrolabe. The police came at the time they found it. Jake made the covering, while Atticus, Dan, and Amy escaped, and contact V-1. The place they will deliver the item is in the grave of Olga Sarkarov. A raptor picks up the item, and put the item on the man in the car. Back at the hotel, they get a message from the center: the hostages are kept in Argentina, and Ian might be there. Another assignment from V-1: Golden Jubilee Diamond at Germany. Dan is still thinking about AJT. At the airport, he text messages him a question: What phrase that will make us laugh? The answer comes straight away: Moon face. Arthur Trent is truly alive. Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Category:Ekaterina Trivia Peter Lerangis has said about the book: The constellations and zodiac signs on the covers of the books in Series Two form a connection. *Amy and Dan are most likely going to look for a stale orb in this book because it says in the letter in A King's Ransom that Vesper One wants a stale orb which is an anagram for astrolabe, a device to measure the stars. *Peter also recently revealed: *WATCH as Atticus Rosenbloom is trapped in a location so far off the map that it seems like another planet. *CHEER the hostages as they finally find what may be a foolproof escape. *GUESS what will get Jonah , Erasmus , and Hamilton first: a volcano or Jonah’s rabid fans. *FOLLOW Ian on a rogue mission into the heart of evil. *STICK with Sinead and Evan in Cahill HQ as everything begins to fall apart. *FEEL Dan and Amy ’s shock as they must choose a Cahill ... to sacrifice. *RACE with them to one of the most awesome locales on the earth, to find a secret that even Vesper One doesn’t know. *HEAR the clank of an Interpol jail cell that may trap them for months. - Peter Lerangis revealed this on the Message Board The code using part of the periodic table as the decipher spells "manuscript Voynich", referring to the Voynich Manuscript, which Amy and Dan may have to look for later. The code on the telescope on the inside cover is "Timbuktu", hinting that something is there. Excerpt http://cdn.static.the39clues.com/pdf/cvv/Book3Excerpt.pdf Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Books Category:Series Two Category:Vespers Category:Ekaterina Category:Madrigal Category:Guardians Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Holt Family Category:Cahill Family Category:Oh Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Wizard Family Category:The Rosenbloom Family Category:Starling Family Category:Books